


New Beginning

by HaydenHell



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenHell/pseuds/HaydenHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu après son couronement, Ben décide de renouvellé son idée et choisit deux autres personnes sur l'île mais cela ne semble pas plaire au 4 amis, après tout ! Qui ne connait pas l'enflammé Fils d'Hadès et l'insupportable Fils du Cap'taine Hook ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, les "Ayden"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Seul Hayden et Fayden m'appartiennent, le rest appartient à Disney mon grand Manitou ~
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si le besoin est .

La bête regarda une nouvelle fois son fils alors qu'un profond soupir passait de nouveau ses lèvres. Sa femme, Belle, semblait complètement ravie par la nouvelle de son fils. Bien qu'elle soit légèrement en retrait sur le choix des deux personnes. Ben , le nouveau roi, avait une léger sourir plaqué sur ses lèvres alors que sa petite-amie, Mal, fille de Maléfique avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

**"Ben... Bien que … Ta première… Idée a bien réussi au final … Recommencer si tôt … Cela serai …"**

**" Ben , tu sais au moins qui tu choisis ? Les deux terreurs ! Je n'imagine pas ce que pourrais faire Hayden avec sa magie venu des enfers."**

Le nouveau roi regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux violets et haussa un sourcils comme pour lui rappeler les dégâts qu'elle avait fait avec sa magie. Prenant un air vexé, la jeune "méchante" prit le chemin de la sortie, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le ferais pas changer d'avis et ses parents le savaient tout autant.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, la fille de la pire méchante sur terre alla retrouver ses amis, tous rassembler dehors à l'heure qu'il était, l'heure du déjeuner. Evie et Doug roucoulaient dans un coin alors que Lonnie , Audrey et Jane discutaient de mode. Étrangement Jay n'était pas dans les parages alors que Carlos jouait avec Dude au pied d'un arbre.

**" Hey Mal ! Tu en fait une tête, il c'est passer quelque chose avec les parents de Ben ?"** Evie s'était détournée de son petit-ami pour regarder sa "sœur" arriver avec une moue légèrement inquiète.

 

**" Ben a décidé de recommencer..."** Marmonna la sorcière en s'installant en face du trio de princesse qui la regardèrent avec intérêt même si Audrey avait plus de retenu.

**" Oh… Qui Est-ce ?"** Demanda Lonnie, jetant un coup d'œil a Jay qui arrivait avec Chad.

**" On va dire que… Ce ne sont pas des personnes que les garçons aimeraient voir dans les parages. "**

Evie eut un gloussement, cachant son rire derrière une de ses mains. Carlos pâlit d'un coup en marmonnant qu'il n'irait plus en cours. Jay n'ayant pas entendu la conversation, levant un sourcil interrogateur face à l'expression de ses amis.

**" Vous en faites une tête… Maléfique, c'est échapper de son bocal ?"** Jay avait dit ça sur un ton plaisantin, mais le regard de Mal le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.

**" Ben à choisit les nouveaux échapper de L'île …"** Expliqua simplement Evie, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**"Oh … Et ? On les connaît ? "**

Mal reprit contenance et se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prononcer d'un voix blanche.

**" Hayden Hell et Fayden Hook"**

Jay eut un rire jaune avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mal. Les princesses semblaient perplexes face au comportement de leurs amis. Audrey finis par hausser les épaules en se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'il y a quelques mois.

**" Mal… Quand arrivent-ils ?"** La voix de Carlos était légèrement brisée à la fin de sa phrase, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre concentrer sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait à son chien.

**" Ben a envoyé quelqu'un les chercher… Ils arrivent dans l'après-midi… Hayden va être intenable… Surtout à cause de sa magie…"**

**" Mal… On sait tous que Hayden est sympa au fond puis… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas se défendre… Fils des Enfers ou pas…"** Evie eut un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle se levait pour enlacer sa meilleure amie. **" Oh et Carlos… Apprend à pardonner"**

Jay eut un léger rire aussi ce qui vexa le plus jeune d'entre tous. L'atmosphère lourde s'était envolée sur des notes plus joviales, laissant les 4 enfants de vilains le temps de souffler. En bonne princesse, Audrey et Lonnie commencèrent à parler rumeur ce qui déconcerta légèrement Mal et Evie

**." Oh Audrey ! Tu sais quoi ~~ il parait que… Le prince des glaces revient"** Lonnie semblait complètement exciter par l'étrange nouvelle.

**" Prince des glaces ? C'est qui ça ?"** Demanda Jay avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

**" Oh oui, c'est vrai… Il s'appelle Jack d'Arendelle ! C'est le fils de celle qu'on surnomme la reine des neiges, Elsa d'Arendelle ! Il est parti pour assister au couronnement de son cousin quand vous êtes arrivé…"**

**" Arendelle ne fait pas partie de l'union ? "** Mal semblait étonner même si elle avait déjà entendu l'étrange histoire de ce royaume.

**" Non, ils sont juste en accord. "**

Les deux princesses continuèrent à bavasser sur le prince entrainant Evie avec elle, la fille de La Méchante Reine voulait en apprendre plus sur cet étrange prince. Quand la pause déjeunée fut finie, le quatuor se dirigea vers le hall pour accueillir leurs nouveaux camarades.

Carlos serrait nerveusement les poings alors que la limousine avançait dans l'allée. La bonne fée semblait légèrement impatiente de pouvoir continuer son enseignement de la bonté. Le véhicule s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Un grand brun à la peau doré par le soleil sortit en premier. Il semblait porter des vêtements de pirates, mais… En plus cool. Ses yeux noirs et rieurs semblaient se plaire dans l'attention dont il était l'objet. La deuxième personne sortit, on ne voyait presque rien de son visage, seulement sa bouche et quelque mèche de cheveux de couleur noire avec les pointes d'un étrange bleu. Le sweat a capuche de l'inconnue était du même style que ses cheveux, noirs avec toutes les extrémités recouvertes de flammes.

**" Bienvenue mes chers enfants ! Je suis la Bonne fée et le principal de cet établissement."**

**" Bonjour, je suis Fayden Hook "** Il fit une légère révérence hypocrite alors que son acolyte lui donnait un coup sur la tête. **" Et lui… C'est Hayden … "**

Le dénommer Hayden ne se préoccupa pas de sa présentation, se contentant de fixer les quatre têtes qui se trouvaient plus loin. Un large sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers les autres méchants présents.

**" Salut les traîtres… On vous a affublé de pas mal de nom sur l'île… Quoique nous aussi… pas vrai Hayden ?"**

Questionna le pirate avec un sourire alors que Hayden avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Le brun soupira avant de s'avancer aussi, écoutant partiellement ce que disait le roi et Doug sur l'établissement, il voulait juste éviter une confrontation directe entre le fils chou de Cruela et sa torche humaine.

**" Bien… Doug va vous montrer votre chambre … Je vous ferais visiter l'établissement plus tard… "**

Ben semblait étrangement tendu et cela pouvait se comprendre, car Hayden et Carlos semblaient en froid depuis un moment et il était vrai que soigner les vielles blessures étaient compliquer. Fayden semblait être né dans l'hypocrisie et l'ironie, mais gardait de bonnes manières , il ne savait ce que cela pouvait donner.

Le fils de simplet les mena dans un chambre proche de celle des deux autres vilains créant une nouvelle tension qui fit fuir Doug au pas de course. Fayden regarda son ami puis le petit au cheveu blanc avant de soupirer, sachant que Jay essayerait de le tuer s'il se retrouvait seul.

**" Bon… Hayden … Viens, ils n'en valent plus la peine."**

**" Fay… Je ne t'ai rien demandé… Laisse-moi le cramer… Une bonne fois pour toute… "**

Le pirate soupira alors qu'il voyait les mains de son camarade s'enflammer de bleu. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules du plus petit et le poussa dans la chambre, s'engouffrant à sa suite.

Carlos fit demi-tour essayant de se calmer, avant retourner, voir les filles. Jay le suivit, se demandant pourquoi Hayden semblait si petit… Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, il croisa un jeune garçon avec un sweat bleu et parsemer de givre. Un souffle glacial le glaça jusqu’à l'os, se retournant pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans ce couloir a part lui.


	2. Chapitre 1, Vérité du passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre ~~ 
> 
> Le troisième est prêt à être mit en ligne ~

Il s'était passé quelques jours depuis l'arriver des deux terreurs comme les surnommait Mal, la fille de maléfique ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de Fayden qui semblait draguer tout ce qui bougeait, mais plus de l'impulsion d'Hayden qui avait du mal à calmer ses nerfs en leurs présences.

**" Je me demande si Hayden à vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe"** marmonna Evie en regardant Hayden et Fayden assise à la table un peu plus loin. Mal regarda la jeune "méchante reine" et haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Evie haussa simplement ses épaules en se re concentrant sur ses devoirs, Mal fit de même, soufflant de temps à autre.

Les trois garçons présents à la table étaient partis dans un débat sur les pouvoirs de Jack Qui se trouvait sur la table entre la leur et celle des deux nouveaux. Le blanc était entouré de toute la bande, comprenant Jane, Audrey et Lonnie ainsi que Chad et Doug, l'ambiance était aux plaisanteries. Le prince essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence même si, au vu de la tension qui régnait sur les autres tables, cela ne devait pas être vraiment joyeux.

**" Dis moi Jack, C'était comment Arendelle ? Il y avait de la neige ?"** Lonnie ressemblait à une petite fille le jour de noël.

**" Ma mère à malheureusement geler le royaume, cela faisait le bonheur du peuple, mais… On va dire que c'était énervant à la fin."**

**" Laisse moi deviner"** Déclara Chad avec un léger sourire. **" Tu t'es énervé contre elle et c'est pour cela que tu es rentré d'un coup** "

Le rire gêner de Jack fit sourire tout le monde autour de la table, alors que Chad allait continuer de la charrier, un éclair brun passa derrière Audrey avant de sauter sur le blanc en hurlant à plein poumon.

**" Jack ! Espèce de connard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais !"**

Un silence tomba sur le beau monde, même Hayden et Fayden avait regarder la scène, légèrement surpris enfin, pour Fayden car Hayden ne montrait aucune émotion. Le prince Jack regarda son amie avant de rire légèrement.

**" Bonjour Taliah , tu m'as manqué aussi."** Le sourire qu'affichait Jack fit rougir la jeune femme à la peau basanée.

Mal regarda la jeune fille et Ben comprit bien vite la question silencieuse de sa petite amie.

**" C'est la fille de Tiana et Naveen , elle s'appelle Taliah et c'est… Une vraie pile électrique fan de grenouille."**

Evie eut une mine dégoûtée avant de fixer Carlos qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur Hayden qui papotait avec Fayden, enfin, il avait plus l'air d'écouter que de participer à la conversation. La brune lança une boule de papier sur la tête de Carlos pour le réveiller.

**" Mec… Je sais que tu ne peux pas le supporter… Mais s'il te plaît… On dirait que tu vas le bouffer…"**

**" Hn …"**

La réponse fit grogner légèrement Evie qui abandonna, Ben intrigué par cette situation posa la question que tout le monde se posait depuis quelques jours.

**" Mais… Désoler d'être si curieux… Que c'est-il passé entre vous ,Hayden et Fayden ?"**

Mal le fixa intensément avant de soupirer résigner.

**" Pour moi… On va dire qu'on est… Des connaissances… Le père d'Hayden est puissant et ma mère allait souvent lui demander conseil ou le défier… On n'a pas vraiment de relation exacte, pour Fay… Juste un petit prétentieux."** Mal expliqua rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

**" Pour moi, je n'ai aucune mauvaise relation avec eux… Hayden est vraiment sympathique quand il le veut et Fay est cool"** Evie eut un léger sourire.

**" Fay est un rival pour voler, puis… Pirate et ancien vizir cela n'est pas vraiment compatible puis… Il est sournois… Pire que Mal"** Mal voulut protester au dire de Jay, mais lui donna juste un coup de pire, vexée.

Carlos ne dit rien, caressant simplement Dude, il n'aimait pas parler de ce connard encapuchonné, préférant éluder la question d'un haussement d'épaule. Ben comprit le message et décréta qu'il était temps de retourner en cours. Tout le monde suivit, Carlos et Evie légèrement en retrait.

**" Carlos… Ce n'est pas en vous haïssant que tout va s'arranger... Puis…"** Commença Evie, tâtonnant le terrain avant d'être coupée par le plus petit.

**" Puis quoi ? Ce mec est complètement barge… Et… C'est de sa faute aussi."**

**"Carlos , sérieusement ça fait 8 ans ! Et il me semble que tu as fait pire. "** Rouspéta la brune, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. " **Apprend à pardonner"**

Carlos baissa la tête coupable même si ses yeux foncés brillaient de colère.

 

~~ Flashback~~

Le jour se levait sur l'île, Carlos du haut de ses 8 ans avait décider d'aller pour Hayden, pour lui faire une farce. Le fils d'Hadès avait une peur bleue de l'eau alors il s'arma d'un sceau et se dirigea vers la maison de son "ami". Il regarda autour pour voir s'il n'y avait personne et entra dans le jardin, trouvant sa victime en train de dormir dans l'herbe, paisible et sans personne pour les surprendre

Un sourire diabolique se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il versa le sceau sur le visage du brun. Hayden se réveilla en toussa, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée et lança un regard noir au fils de Cruela.

**" Carlos… Tu me le paieras. "** Il siffla et un tremblement de terre commença, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Un énorme chien à trois têtes aussi gros qu'un cheval se posta à coter. Le sourire malveillant de l'ex-victime fit pâlir le cynophobe.

**" Je te laisse un peu d'avance… Cours…"**

Carlos ne se fit pas prier et commença à courir, suivit de près par l'énorme chien. Le blanc réussit à sortir du jardin, mais un coup de patte le fit tomber, le faisant se retrouver nez à nez avec le chien qui semblait ne pas être très ravi. Cerbère lui donna un autre coup et s'en alla vers son maître, quémandant une caresse. Carlos ne sut pas comment il s'était retrouvé chez lui, le torse recouvert de bandage.

Suite à cela leur relation se dégrada de plus en plus, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, l'un revenait recouvert de griffures et l'autre tremper jusqu'aux os.

Tout changea lors de leurs 13 ans, Carlos et Hayden dans leur bagarre étaient arrivés à l'étang près de la maison D'Hayden. Tout se passa trop vite pour comprendre, mais au bout d'un moment Orthus, le chien à deux têtes du fils d'Hadès mordit Carlos à la hanche et griffa profondément son dos. En se débattant, il poussa Hayden dans l'eau, ne sachant pas nager, le fils des enfers commença à se noyer alors que Carlos prenait la fuite.

~~ Fin Flash~~

 

Hayden n'écouta pas vraiment le cours de chimie, dessinant vaguement une image qui lui passait par la tête. Un chien à trois têtes couché sur un lit de flammes bleues accompagné d'un chien plus petit avec deux têtes. Fayden la surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Hayden aurait dû, sauter sur n'importe quelles occasions pour faire souffrir sa Némésis, mais, ils se contentaient de lui envoyer des piques, sans passer à l'acte.

**" Hey … Hayden … Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… Étrange…"** Chuchota le fils de pirate, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du professeur.

**" Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je suis tout à fait normal… Je réfléchis juste."**

Le plus grand eut un soupir las, posa une main sur la capuche de son ami, la frottant. Hayden protesta faiblement avant que son regard cacher dans l'ombre rencontre celui pétillant de Jack. L'enflammer se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit sans un mot. Le professeur voulu le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu dans une étrange fumée noir et bleu.

Hayden se retrouva dehors, la capuche baissée et ses yeux aussi bleus que ses flammes. Le jeune homme siffla doucement, attend quelques secondes avant qu'un doberman à deux têtes arrive en courant. Il sauta sur son maître le renversant. Un rire cristallin s'enfuit de la gorge de l'enfant du dieu des Enfers, son masque de froideur se fissura.

Il resta par terre, caressant son chien, il avait besoin de réconfort, mais, ce bel animal ne lui suffisait pas. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle, laissant un sillon de sel sur sa peau. Dans sa fragilité, le jeune homme ne remarqua le spectateur plus loin. Celui-ci s'approcha, s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui. Hayden ouvrit paresseusement un œil avant d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur.

**" Je ne t'imaginais pas comme cela Hayden … Pas du tout…"**

**" Fous-moi la paix glaçon"** il rabattu sa capuche, serrant les poings de colère, envers lui-même et le fouineur albinos.

Il resta par terre, caressant son chien, il avait besoin de réconfort, mais, ce bel animal ne lui suffisait pas.

**" Ne sois pas si sérieux… Je ne pensais pas découvrir cela en te suivant. Je garde ton secret, mais… Tu dois m'aider pour quelque chose ~~"** Hayden sentait le piège à plein nez, mais, il ne voulait que tout le monde sache. Il hocha simplement la tête, caressant Orthus qui ne semblait pas déranger par la présence du prince. Il écouta la demande de Jack sans poser de question, essayant de cacher son sourire machiavélique.

La journée s'acheva, permettant à Hayden de retourner dans sa chambre, prendre une douche et se reposer un peu. Il enleva son sweat et son t-shirt, regardant les marques sur sa peau, brûlure et coupure se comptait par dizaine, trace de son passer encore frais.

Le brun se cala sous sa couette, fermant les yeux pour oublier sa journée et le cumule de sentiments qui s'emparait de son cœur. Fayden entra dans un la chambre un peu plus tard, prenant ses affaires des cours pour réviser dans la bibliothèque. Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vis sa torche dormir calmement.

Le fils du pirate au crochet se rendit à la bibliothèque, plongeant dans les livres. Il ne vit pas un jeune homme s'asseoir face à lui, un sourire légèrement fou aux lèvres, les cheveux roux an pétard et un chapeau de travers sur la tête.

**"Bonjour jeune homme, nous sommes nous déjà rencontrer ?"**

**" Euh … pas que je sache ~ Fayden Hook, ravis de vous rencontrer"**

**" Maddie Hatter, moi de même"**


	3. Chapitre 2, Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, Le temps de quelques révélations est venu! Apprécier la lecture.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Auradon, forçant les étudiants à retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Carlos promena quelques minutes de plus Dude avant de se plonger dans ses devoirs, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Le petit chien courut dans tous les sens, jappant de bonheur avant de s'arrêter net et fixer devant lui aux aguets.

Une forme bougea, s'approchant. Carlos déglutit en voyant ce qui se tenait devant eut, Orthos, le chien démoniaque de sa Némésis. L'une des deux têtes remarqua tout de suite les deux intrus, fouettant l'air de sa queue avec joie. Dude se mit en position et commença à jouer avec l'énorme bestiole, Carlos resta en retrait, se souvenant encore des dégâts que pouvais faire Orthos s'il commençait à s'énerver.

**" Orthos ! Vient là mon chien ! Orthos"** Fayden apparut derrière Carlos en appelant le monstre, un air fatiguer sur le visage. " **Oh… Salut microbe"**

**" Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !"** Cracha Carlos, les poings serrer.

Le double doberman releva une de ses têtes avant de s'approcher des deux humains, reniflant Carlos au passage avant de grogner.

**" Du Calme, mon Beau… On rentre avant qu'Hayden ne fasse une crise… Il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit."** Fay partit, suivit de près par le chien dont une des têtes ne cessait de regarder le fils de Cruela.

Le petit au cheveu blanc regarda le pirate partir, fronçant les sourcils, Hayden à peur de l'eau, mais la pluie quand même. Un éclair zébra le ciel avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber durement, trempant en un rien de temps le fils de la fashionable Cruela.

Dude aboya pour réveiller son ami de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Le vilain saisit son chien et rentra rapidement pour aller se sécher. Il croisa Hayden sans le voir, se dernier croisait les bras, avançant rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La nuit fut troublé par l'orage mais certaine personnes ne purent trouver le sommeil, pris dans la terreur de leurs souvenirs. Quand le matin arriva, les nuages avaient laissé place à un grand soleil.

L'école était en pleine effervescence, car les élèves organisaient un bal de printemps et la règle voulait que tout le monde y assiste et l'organise. Divisés en petit groupe, les élèves doivent s'occuper de différentes parties, musique, animations, nourriture, boisson, mais surtout du thème.

Malheureusement, le groupe qui devait s'occuper de ce dernier point n'était pas vraiment en accord. Le groupe se composait de tous les " vilains " présents dans l'école et pour éviter toute bagarre, Jack se trouvait avec eux. Les pics allaient de bon train, des flammes volaient et au grand désarroi d'Evie, le thème toujours pas choisi après 2 heures d'intense - ? - réflexion.

**" JE DIS STOP !"** Evie hurla en claquant ses mains délicates sur la table. Le silence tomba autour de la table, stoppant Carlos qui essayait d'enlever la capuche d'Hayden.

**" Bon sang ! Pour une fois… Comportez-vous comme des personnes civiliser et pas des hommes de Cro-Magnon en pleine querelle !"** Hayden resta comme un poisson dans l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Carlos se mit correctement en grognant contre ses amis. Une fois le calme revenu, Fayden se décida à parler pour la première fois.

**" Un bal masqué ? Ça pourrait être pas mal ?"**

**" Non… Hayden aura encore l'occasion de cacher le joli minois qu'il ne veut pas montrer."** Plaisanta Jack avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

**" Quoi… Tu as vu son visage ?"** Demandèrent en chœur Evie et Fayden qui semblaient surpris.

**" Ouaip… Il jouait avec Orthos … C'était adorable, dommage que Carlos et toi, vous soyez comme chien et chat… car niveau chien, vous avez la même adoration."**

**" Carlos ? Aimer les chiens ? La bonne blague ! Il fuit devant Cerbère !"** Le sourire narquois d'Hayden ne plut pas à Carlos qui renchérit.

**" T'as vu la taille de ton chien ! C'est un cheval ! Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de le fuir !"**

**" Cela ne se serait jamais passé si tu n'avais pas trouvé ça intelligent de m'arroser !"**

**" Attendez ! Votre querelle est due à un simple arrosage ?"** Demanda Jack complètement perdu dans cette engueulade sans queue ni tête.

**" Alors tu ne leur as rien dit ? C'est sûr… Il vaut mieux taire ses erreurs !"**

**" Hayden Stop !"** S'exclama la fille de maléfique quand elle vit les flammes sur les mains du rejeton des enfers.

**" Allez dis-leur… Dis-leur ce que tu as fait… Dis-leur la raison pour laquelle je peux plus supporter l'eau !"** Le silence de Carlos aggrava l'état de colère d'Hayden qui le gifla avant de s'enfuir, les flammes bleues apparurent sur ses vêtements sans les brûler.

Ils restèrent tous figer, les yeux posés sur leur ami qui ne semblait pas réagir. Jack se leva, suivant Hayden.

**" Jack… Laisse le seul…"** Demanda simplement Fayden.

**" Il n'y a que moi qui vois ce qui se passe ? Fait, ce que vous voulez… Je ne laisse pas mes amis seuls."** Il partit dans la même direction que l'enflammé. Carlos restait toujours figé, la main sur sa joue douloureuse.

**" Carlos… Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais… Pourquoi Hayden est si…"**

**" Il y a trois ans… Ils se sont battus près de l'étang… Derrière chez Hayden … Orthos a mordu Carlos et en se débattant… Il a poussé Hayden dans l'eau… Il ne savait pas nager… Et lui non plus… Il a fui comme un lâche au lieu d'essayer de l'aider."** Les derniers mots avaient été craché avec dégout par Fayden qui en avait marre de voir le fils de Cruela silencieux. **" Maintenant, il ne supporte même plus le bruit de la pluie ! Vous êtes deux idiots"**

Le pirate se leva à son tour, récupérant ses affaires.

**" Ma proposition pour le thème du Bal tient toujours Evie … À toi de voir".**

La brune lui sourit, désolée et le regarda partir.

 

* * *

Hayden essaya de se calmer, ne voulant pas mettre le feu aux arbres. Il retira sa capuche, passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus bleus et enflammés. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, séchant rapidement à cause des flammes, il ne voulait voir personne, pas même Fayden. Sa respiration se calma en même temps que ses flammes disparurent.

**" Hayden... Tu vas mieux ?"** Jack s'approcha souriant doucement pour le rassurer.

**" Jack… Ne reste pas là... Je... Mes flammes pourraient te brûler."** Le jeune dieu ne remit pas sa capuche et se contenta de fixer le jeune homme face à lui.

**" Ce n'est pas grave... Si tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé..."**

**" Jack... Je me sens tellement… Idiot... D'avoir craqué comme cela... "** Hayden joua avec une de ses mèches, mal à l'aise.

**" Hay … Regarde-moi…"** Les deux orbes remplies de flammes bleus rencontrèrent celle glacial de l'abinos **" Si seulement il te voyait comme je te vois."**

**" Qu'Est-ce que"** Hayden ne finit pas sa phrase, car ses lèvres furent prises par celle froide du prince. Les pupilles écarquillés de stupeur, Hayden ne fit pas un mouvement se laissant porter par le baiser.

Hayden remarqua une ombre du coin de l'œil qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Le prince mit fin au baiser, regardant son ami ?

**" Hayden... Retrouve-moi ce soir devant le terrain... J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. "** Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir, laissant l'autre jeune homme seul et légèrement confus.

**" Je suis Pathétique..."**

 

* * *

Fayden entra dans la chambre en trombe, faisant sursauter les occupants, Evie et Mal.

**" Evie … Si je te dis Hayden et Jack."**

**" De quoi tu parles ?"** Demanda Mal, finissant son dessin.

**" Jack et Hayden ? Non… Ce n'est pas possible…"** Evie sortit, demandant à Fayden des explications. Mal essaya d'entendre, mais il ne lui parvenait que quelques exclamations de stupeur. Evie finis par rentrer, le visage pâle et les poings serrés.

**" Evie ? Ça va ?"**

**" Mal … On a un gros problème… Fais en sorte que Carlos ne sorte pas de sa chambre."**

La jeune "princesse" partit, armer de son miroir, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle marcha en direction du terrain de tournois, prête à se mettre entre les deux tourtereaux. Son programme fut coupé par une jeune roux, le chapeau de travers et un air intéresser sur le visage.

**" Bonjour jeune demoiselle ? Belle soirée ? Avez-vous vu mon chat ?"**

**" Je… Excuse-moi, mais je suis pressée."**

**" Pressée… Quel drôle de mot… La lune est claire… Comme la tragédie"** Souligna, le jeune homme repartant. Evie se figea et hésita à le suivre avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait détruire un couple prêt à se former.

Hayden était sur le terrain, légèrement anxieux, mais il essayait de relativiser, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il remarqua quelqu'un arriver du coin de l'œil, un sourire fleurit ses lèvres avant de vite se faner. Il remit sa capuche qu'il avait enlevé et adopté une attitude pleine de dédain.

**" Que veux-tu Carlos ?"**

**" Suis-moi."** Il déclara cela sans animosité avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt bordant le terrain.

Hayden le suivit, haussant simplement les épaules. Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite rivière, la profondeur semblait effrayante pour le brun. Il se retourna pour voir si sa Némésis était toujours là, mais Carlos avait disparu sans un bruit. Paniquant, il fit demi-tour, mais quelque chose retient sa cheville. Une racine sortait de terre, s'enroulant autour de sa jambe.

**" Oh… Que c'est dommage… Personne n'est là pour te sauver..."** Ria une voix dans l'ombre, faisant sursauter l'enflammé.

**" Rey... Ne soit pas si cruel... Ce qu'il va vivre est la définition de mort de peur."** Renchéris, une autre voix, qu'il connaissait.

**" Non… Pas toi... Pas toi..."** Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du prisonnier faisant rire ses tortionnaires. **" Carlos, je t'en pris... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…"**

**" Oh Darling … Tu te trompes de personne… Mais… Te faire tuer par lui dois… Te briser le cœur , je n'aurai pas à te l'arracher !"** La personne face au brun le poussa en arrière, le faisant tomber dans la rivière.

Hayden essaya de rester en surface, mais ça peur de l'eau le pétrifia, lui rappelant cette journée il y a 3 ans. Il se sentit devenir lourd, cessant de lutter contre son destin. Il retournera auprès de son père comme cela. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut deux yeux noirs.

 

Mal ne cessait faire les cent pas devant l'infirmerie, Hayden était toujours inconscient quant à Evie et Taliah , celles qui avaient sauvé le brun d'une mort certaine, devait témoigner ce qu'elles avaient vu et entendu. La bonne Fée sortit de la chambre suivit des deux brunes, le visage fermé.

**" Merci jeunes filles de votre coopération... Je dois vous dire que je suis surprise…"**

**"Comment ça? Il va s'en sortir ?"** Demanda Mal, inquiète, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'espèce de Torche, mais ne voulait pas qu'il meure ainsi.

**" Oui… Elle a juste besoin de repos... Et de bonne explication."** Rassura doucement l'adulte.

**"Elle ?"** La violette regarda sa meilleure amie et la princesse à tour de rôle.

**" Chérie... Hayden est une fille."**


	4. Chapitre 3, Bal partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà un chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Surtout pour le thème xD
> 
> En espérant que vous aimerez.

Mal resta interdite face à la nouvelle, certes, elle avait toujours trouvé Hayden étrange, mais pas au point de se douter que ce soit une femme. La violette soupira, croisant les bras vexés.  
  
 **" Evie, tu le savais depuis longtemps ?"  
  
" Oui... Je l'ai vu une fois... On avait à peine 10 ans."** Expliqua doucement la brune, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Mal haussa simplement des épaules, regardant Fayden arriver vers elles, il semblait hors de lui et cela se comprenait. Le brun les regarda une à une et entra dans la chambre, sans un mot. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, sortant encore plus énerver et semblait déterminer.  
  
 **" Il va y avoir un mort…"** Souffla Mal. Evie et Taliah se regardèrent avant de courir après le pirate, car elles savaient très bien qui allait goûter à sa fureur.  
  
Le brun entra dans la chambre, surprenant Jay qui jouait avec Dude par terre.  
 **  
" Où il est ?"**  
  
 **" De qui parles-tu Fayden ?"** Déclara froidement le voleur.  
  
 **" Où est Carlos Jay, il doit payer."** Cracha-t-il sèchement avant de sortir et de retourner à l'infirmerie.  
  
Carlos regardait la porte en face de lui, assit à côté de Mal qui attendait comme lui le droit de visite. Une main se saisit de sa gorge et le força à se lever avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur de l'impact, et fini par ouvrir un œil afin de regarder son agresseur.  
 **  
" La première fois ne t'a pas suffi microbe ! Fallait que tu recommences."**  
  
 **" Fay ! Calme-toi ! Il n'a"** Commença Mal, voulant calmer le méchant.  
 **  
" Continue, ta phrase et tu es la prochaine !"** Hurla Fayden avant de se re concentrer sur Carlos. **"Elle t'a vu ! C'est toi qui l'as poussé dans la rivière en espérant pouvoir la détruire une bonne fois pour toute !"**  
  
   
  
L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux chocolat du plus petit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce silence donna comme une raison de plus à Fayden de le maltraiter et il lui donna un coup de poings en plein visage.  
  
Jay et Jack arrivèrent à ce moment-là, saisissant le brun pour qu'il libère le blanc de son emprise. Carlos toussa, crachant du sang, sa lèvre était fendue et il sentait sa joue gonfler. Fayden se débattait, ses yeux noirs remplient de rage envers le plus jeune assis par terre.  
 **  
" Fay, ça ne peut pas être lui !"** Déclara Mal, les sourcils froncés. **" Il était avec moi… Il jouait au jeu vidéo jusqu’à ce qu'Evie arrive pour nous prévenir…"**  
  
 **" Tu me surveillais… Je croyais que tu voulais juste du calme."**   La fille ne Maléfique éluda la remarqua et aida le fan de chien à se relever.  
  
Carlos la remercia et partit, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Fayden serra les poings, il ne comprenait plus rien, Evie avait clairement vu Carlos de même pour Taliah et les dires d'Hayden était légèrement confus.  
  
 **" Fay... Tu devais aller t'excuser…"  
  
"Non …"** Fayden prit la direction de sa chambre, déclarant qu'il allait promener Orthos avant qu'il ne détruise la chambre.  
  
Petit à petit, les personnes présentes partirent, ne restant plus qu'Hayden dans son lit d'infirmerie. La jeune femme était réveillée depuis un moment et avait tout entendu. Elle se sentait si inutile, ne pouvant pas encore bouger. Elle aurait voulu arrêter la crise qui se formait de l'autre côté de la porte, aidé sa Némésis face à son meilleur ami, mais… Elle n'avait rien pu faire a part écouter. La brune ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé peu avant "l'accident". Jack lui avait donné rendez-vous et elle avait suivi Carlos avant de se faire emprisonner par une racine. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux avant de regarder sa cheville.  
  
   
  
Un hurlement déchira le silence de cette soirée, faisant accourir beaucoup de monde, la bonne Fée entra dans la chambre, inquiète. Hayden avait découvert sa cheville enfin, plutôt toute sa jambe. Une marque rouge s'enroulait autour de son membre et semblait bouger d'elle-même, les mains de la brune tremblaient alors que ses yeux étaient rempli d'effroi.  
  
Le principal fit partir tous les étudiants qui étaient resté dans le couloir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, voulant du calme pour examiner sa protégé.  
 **  
" Hayden, calme toi... Je vais tout t'expliquer..."**  
 **  
" Je vous en prie… Faites partir ce truc de ma jambe"** Demanda désespérément la jeune femme, les mains serrant les draps.  
 **  
" C'est sortilège puissant, il... Va… Peu à peu se rependre sur ton corps… "** Commença l'être magique, voyant bien l'air déconfit de la jeune femme. **" Il faut que… tu te baigne dans le Lac enchanté ou j'ai bien peur que… Tu ne deviens qu'une simple humaine…"**  
 **  
" Je dois… Non… Vous savez très bien que…"** Une crise de panique commença à prendre possession du corps de la jeune "déesse".  
  
La bonne fée sortit, posa juste avant une main compatissante sur son épaule, elle pouvait imaginer ce que cela pouvait représenter pour le jeune élève, mais surtout sa peur de l'eau.  
  
La brune regarda sa jambe, se demandant comment elle pourrais expliquer cela à son père. Si elle devenait humaine, elle ne pourrait plus voir sa mère... Elle serait la risée de la famille et resterait seul dans ce monde injuste.  
  
Quelques jours étaient passés, Hayden était retourné dans sa chambre, Fayden avait dût déménager, car maintenant que la Bonne fée était au courant que la brune était bien une fille, il était hors de question qu'il continue de partager la même chambre. La "bleu" se regarda dans le miroir, ses traits fins étaient tirer par la fatigue, des cernes gâchaient la beauté de ses yeux aussi bleus que ses flammes et ses cheveux étaient un amas de mèches et de nœuds.  
  
La "bleu" se regarda dans le miroir, ses traits fins étaient tirer par la fatigue, des cernes gâchaient la beauté de ses yeux aussi bleus que ses flammes et ses cheveux étaient un amas de mèches et de nœuds.  
  
 **" Oui, ma belle… Tu fais peur à voir"** Hayden se tourna vers la porte et serra les dents en voyant Audrey avancer vers elle.  
  
 **" Que veux-tu princesse ? T'amuser de mon état ?"** Demanda ironiquement la "belle".  
  
 **" Au début... Je pensais trouver un mec complètement anéantit pour pouvoir un peu le charrier, mais... La version féminine demande plus de compassion."**  
 **  
" Audrey... J'aimerais que cela reste secret... Presque personne n'est au courant"** Commença la déesse avant de se faire couper par la princesse qui leva simplement la main.  
 **  
" Je sais que je suis un peu... On n'a pas dû vraiment te dire du bien de moi, mais... Je comprends dans quelle situation tu te retrouve."** Sourit Audrey, prenant une de ses mains. **" Et avec les Filles… Nous avons décidé de t'aider à conquérir celui que tu aimes !"**  
  
 **"Quoi ? De qui parles-tu ?"** Hayden la regarda rire, son visage était si hilarant que cela ? Et Bon sang, de qui parlait-elle !  
  
Le sourire de la châtaine ne plut pas à la brune qui mit sa capuche et la suivit alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. La jeune traumatisée la suivit avant qu'elle ne la perdre de vue, se retrouvant devant une chambre. La porte s'ouvrit en vitesse et Hayden fut tiré dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne puisse protester.  
  
Elle se retrouva face à Evie et les autres filles. Un soupir ne put passer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se mette a sourire doucement toucher par cette attention.  
 **  
" Alors Chérie ~ prête pour le grand changement ? Car ce soir, tu vas ressortir complètement transformer ~"**  
 **  
" Pourquoi ce soir ?"** Hayden leva un sourcil au visage déconfit d'Audrey et Lonnie.  
 **  
" C'est le bal, ma cocotte et ce soir, c'est ton soir ~"** Termina Mal, son grimoire entre les mains.  
 **  
" Mal… Repose ce livre."**  
 **  
" Que le sort qui enchante les coiffures te pare sur le champ de la plus classe des chevelures."** Déclara la violette en bougeant du doigt, forçant la tête de la réticente à bouger avec.  
  
Quand Hayden releva la tête, ses cheveux étaient long, arrivant au niveau de ses hanches, ses pointes bleues étaient devenu des mèches qui sublimaient le noir de ses cheveux. Mal resta un moment étonné et retourna à son grimoire, laissant les autres faire le reste.  
  
Audrey et Lonnie se chargèrent de la coiffer, voulant faire d'elle une vraie princesse juste le temps d'un soir. Jane aidait Evie à terminé la robe que la jeune déesse devrait porter, la brune se laissait faire, car elle n'avait plus le choix, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
 **" Dis nous Hayden, comment Evie a sut pour ton secret ?"** Demanda amicalement Jane.  
 **  
" Oh... On va dire que tout est de la faute de ma mère... C'était l'été et, comme c'est le seul moment où mon père la laisse sortir sans surveillance, elle m'avait convaincu de sortir habiller en fille. Je devais avoir 10 ans"** elle ria légèrement à ce souvenir. **" Nous avons fini par croiser Evie et sa mère, La Méchante reine ne m'a pas reconnu, mais Evie n'a pas fait cette erreur et je lui ai fait promettre de garder ça pour elle. "**  
  
   
 **  
" C'est Adorable !"** S'extasia Lonnie en terminant la coiffure.  
  
Evie se mit face à sa nouvelle poupée et commença à la maquiller avant de lui donner le miroir. Une partie de ses cheveux était lâche alors qu'une couronne de tresse décorait sa chevelure avec quelques accessoires. Le maquillage se voulait léger, mais assez prononcer pour souligner ses yeux bleus ensorcelant.  
  
Jane arriva avec la robe bleu et noir, restant accorder. La robe était courte arrivant au niveau du genou, ce qui malheureusement n'arrangea pas la jeune femme. Elle alla l'essayer, la trouvant mignonne. C'était une robe bustier bleu, avec un corset noir qui se rattachait à un foulard tout aussi noir autour de sa taille.  
  
Quand elle sortit, elle fut surprise de voir Jay dans la chambre, se sentant vulnérable ainsi. Le brun lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit, se laissant faire quand il la fit tourner sur elle-même.  
  
 **" Magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru cela."** Il lâcha sa main, souriant grandement.  
 **  
" Merci... Désoler de vous avoir caché cela... Mon père n'est pas vraiment ravi d'avoir une fille"** elle ria nerveusement alors qu'Evie réglait les derniers détails de la tenue.  
  
 **" Fayden va être jaloux de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner au Bal"** Hayden regarda Audrey qui semblait légèrement contrariée.  
  
 **" Alors... Avec qui j'y vais ?"**  
  
 **" Avec moi, nous voulons éviter que Jack t'approche"** Déclara le voleur, sortant de la chambre pour aller se préparer.  
  
Hayden resta perplexe, lança un regard équivoque à Evie qui voulut disparaitre sur le champ.  
  
 **" Darling … C'est de sa faute si... Tu t'es retrouvé piégé... Imagine s'il ne t'avait pas donné rendez-vous ?"  
  
" Evie... Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Mais... Il ne me semble pas dangereux."** La jeune femme soupira et s'assit.  
  
Personne ne parla, se contentant de se préparer pour le bal. Lonnie s'installa à coté de la bleue après avoir revêtit sa robe de soirée.  
  
 **" Je suis peut-être indiscrète, mais... Fayden savait pour toi avant Evie ?"  
  
" Non… Il a su il y a trois quand... Lors de mon accident dans l'étang... Il m'a secouru et à tout de suite deviner que je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais."** Elle souffla avant de reprendre. **" Je lui dois la vie et trois ans de tranquillité... Car il a gardé mon secret même s'il n'en voyait pas l'avantage... Il est comme un ange gardien."**  
  
Lonnie sourit, comprenant pourquoi Fayden était si inquiet lors de son incident. Quand toutes les filles furent prêtes, elles mirent un loup vénitien argenté pour aller avec la tête bal masqué.  
  
Il avait été décidé que les filles sortiraient une par unes pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Mal sortit en première et trouva Ben en sublime costume bleu juste devant la porte, ce fut le tour d'Evie qui rejoignit Doug, Jane fut accompagner par Carlos, Lonnie par Chad, Audrey par Fayden ce qui étonna tout le monde et Jay fut le dernier à récupérer sa compagne qui semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
 **" Tout ira bien... Reste toi-même et charme le."** Par tous les dieux !  
  
 **" Par tous les dieux ! De qui parlez-vous depuis quelques jours !"** Elle commençait à s'énerver contre tout ces foutus cachotiers.  
  
Ils arrivèrent en dernier au Bal, se retrouvant dans une masse de gens, qui semblait s'amuser comme des petit fous. Jay l'invita à danser, la menant au centre. Elle se laissa porter par la musique, bien que maladroite au début, elle prit plus d'assurance et fut étonner du plaisir qu'elle prit à danser avec ce qui devait être un ennemi.  
 **  
" Dis-moi Jay, de qui parlez-vous tous..."** Hayden l'avait éloigné du bruit, jouant nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
 **  
" Mec ! Je te cherche depuis le début !"** Carlos arriva vers eux, ne reconnaissant pas Hayden.  
  
 **" Carlos ! Je te pensais avec Jane"** Répondit le voleur en regardant du coin de l'œil les réactions de la jeune femme. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et les poings légèrement serrés.  
  
 **" Je l'ai perdu quand elle a voulu trouver Lonnie, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler d'Hayden et je ne le trouve pas nom plus."** Il remarqua enfin la demoiselle et la salua chaleureusement, surprenant cette dernière qui finit par se détendre.  
  
 **" Je vais vous laisser, Carlos, ne t'inquiète pas pour Hayd, il doit s'amuser comme un fou à l'heure qu'il est."**  
  
Jay disparut dans la foule, laissant les deux Némésis face à face. Carlos lui tendit la main pour l'invité à danser, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.  
 **  
" Je m'appelle Carlos De Vil, nous n'avons pas été présenter"**  
  
 **" Non... Je suis nouvelle ici, je m'appelle Persée."** Le mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un car Persée était son deuxième prénom en hommage à sa mère Persephone.


	5. Chapitre 4, Bal partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais il fallait qu'il soit mit !  
> En espérant que cela ne soit pas une trop grande deception.

Hayden se sentait différente, sa transformation physique y était pour quelque chose, mais elle était étrangement sereine en compagnie de Carlos, chose que n'était jamais arriver peut-être à cause de leur animosité qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Carlos ne semblait pas reconnaître la personne face à lui, se confortant dans le mensonge énoncé plutôt ce qui déçut profondément la future maîtresse des Enfers.  
  
Après plus d'une heure à danser, Hayden s'isola dehors, retirant son masque. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, la laissant respirer quelques instants. Tout allait bien, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée, pas même sa rage envers sa Némésis qui semblait s'être envolé. Elle entendit des aboiements venant du jardin, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, découvrant Orthos jouant avec Dude. Les deux chiens semblaient bien s'entendre, tout le contraire de leurs deux maîtres.  
  
La jeune fille regarda les deux animaux jouer, ne remarquant pas la présence à côté d'elle, ce fut quand une main se posa sur son épaule dénudée qu'elle regarda à côté d'elle.  
  
**" Hey, tout ce passe bien ?"** Demanda Jack, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit une coupe de soda.  
  
**" Salut... Tout va bien, je prends juste un peu l'air."** Elle saisit la coupe, lui rendant son sourire " **La foule me rend nerveuse."**  
  
**" Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi Jay agis comme un chien de garde envers toi."** Il s'approcha, la regardant dans les yeux. **" J'ai dut faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour t'approcher Darling"**  
  
Hayden se figea et regarda enfin le prince dans les yeux, découvrant avec horreur qu'ils étaient devenus verts.  
****  
" Toi… Que..."  
****  
" Ne dis rien princesse, la fête ne fait que commencée" il disparut dans une nuage de fumée colorer.  
  
La jeune femme resta figée, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle courut vers l'intérieur, oubliant son masque. Jay l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne se fonde dans la masse.  
****  
" Hayden !" Appela-t-il, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas réagir, se débattant. **" HAYDEN !"**  
  
La bleu releva la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
****  
"Jay... Il faut..." Elle se jeta dans ses bras, tremblantes. Jay ne comprit pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais une chose était sur, elle était complètement gelée.  
  
Il la fit s'asseoir dans un coin, lui mettant sa veste sur le dos pour la réchauffer. Peu à peu, les autres furent mis au courant de la crise de la jeune femme, venant s'enquérir de son état.  
  
**" Hayden... Regarde-moi..."** Audrey était suppliante, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
****  
" Il... Jack... Ce n'est pas..." Elle eut une grimace de douleur, tenant fermement sa jambe. Elle regarda son membre, voyant la marque monter sur sa cuisse.  
  
La princesse regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas de trace d'un adulte ou même de la Bonne Fée qui devait participer elle aussi à la fête. Elle chercha ensuite Jack des yeux dans l'immense salle de bal, mais, la foule était beaucoup trop dense pour discerner chaque personne.  
****  
"Il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici Hayden, je vais trouver Fayden et on se retrouve plus tard." Audrey disparut à son tour, laissant la jeune troubler avec le joueur de tournois et Mal.  
  
La fille de Maléfique croisa les bras, sentant l'air se rafraîchir étrangement. Elle aperçut une touffe blanche vers la porte et se dirigea vers elle, voulant mettre les choses au clair avec le prince des glaces. La fille native des enfers, essayait vainement de se réchauffer, mais elle avait l'impression que tout son corps gelait, sauf sa jambe qui se faisait de plus en plus brûlante. La panique continuait de monter en elle, la faisant souffrir.  
  
Dieu qu'elle détestait être faible, elle aurait voulu se cacher, ne plus ressortir et redevenir celle qu'elle était il y a quelques jours et pas cette chose inutile et fragile. La colère prise place face à la panique, pourtant, rien ne changeait, pas même la température de son corps. Normalement, comme son père, des flammes sortaient d'elle et faisaient grimper la chaleur en elle, mais le froid persistait. Jay la regarda, il avait vu les cheveux bleus luire, mais rien de plus alors qu'il voyait très les poings serrer de sa camarade.  
  
Hay ferma les yeux, se concentrant, voulant faire abstraction du bruit environnant. Elle devait se calmer, peut être que tout redeviendrait à la normale. Quelques doux souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoires, les moments partagés avec tout le monde.  
  
Un cri strident stoppa la foule, laissant un simple silence peser sur la salle. Un nuage vert et ocre se forma au centre. Hayden se leva, poussant les simples spectateurs pour faire face à Jack.  
****  
" Oh ! Darling ~ je vois que tu as compris." Jack sourit avant que la fumée ocre l'enveloppe et le laisse dans l'apparence d'une fille. Les cheveux roux étaient maintenu en chignon, ses yeux verts pétillaient de méchanceté et la robe verte accordait tout cela. **" Ah oui, les présentations ! Je suis Anabelle, Fille de la sorcière de l'Ouest"**  
  
Deux jeunes hommes se postèrent près d'elle, l'un avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux aussi rouges que le sang, le deuxième était plus petit et possédait des cheveux gris avec des mèches violettes, ses yeux semblaient aussi noir que les cheveux de son compatriote.  
  
**"Oh ! Et Voici Rey, et Ulrich, mais tu dois déjà les connaitre ! Après tout... Tu es celle qui a ouvert la porte."** Le rire de la rousse fit frémir la brune, quelle porte ?  
  
Tous la regardaient, mais, l'accusé ne savait pas de quelle porte pouvait-elle bien parler, la seule porte ouverte à ce jour est celle des Enfers.  
  
Tout pris, son sens pour la jeune femme, tout jusqu’à la marque sur sa jambe.  
****  
" Tu … Tu …"  
****  
" Et oui ~ que vas dire ton cher papa quand il va voir sa fille passer ses pouvoirs à une autre ? Peut-être qu'il sera fier ! Car il n'aura plus à supporter une gamine qui ne comprend pas ce que "pouvoir" veut dire. " Elle crachait ces mots alors qu'Hayden ne pouvait réagir, elle avait ouvert une porte en elle quand elle s'est retrouvée ici.  
  
**" Tu ne peux pas ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela te détruirait !"** La mise en garde ne fit pas mouche, faisant simplement ricaner l'infâme sorcière.  
****  
" Pourtant... C'est toi que cela détruit... Tu vas devenir une simple humaine... Je jubile d'avance !" Anabelle s'approcha de la brune, affaiblit par son manque de contrôle. " **Rien ne peut empêcher cela... Pas même ce qu'ils croient ! L'amour est la faiblesse dont tu as fait preuve !"**  
  
Rey soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.  
****  
" On doit y aller, si on s'attarde ici... On avoir du mal à atteindre notre objectif."  
  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec ses deux acolytes. Les élèves présents fixaient la jeune déesse, qui semblait oublier la monde autour d'elle et restait figée. Ce fut Mal qui la fit bouger, la prenant dans ses bras.  
****  
" Tout est de ma faute..." Sanglota-t-elle alors que la violette caressait doucement ses cheveux.  
****  
" Non... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Allez Hayden vient." Elle prit la jeune femme par la main et la fit sortir dehors, ignorant les chuchotements qui montaient entre les élèves.  
  
Il fallut plus d'une heure à Hayden pour s'endormir, trop inquiète pour fermer les yeux. Les autres étaient réunis dans la chambre de Mal et Evie, discutant de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
**" Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour venir de l'île ! La barrière n'était pas réparée ?"** Mal demanda, regardant Jane qui semblait hésitante.  
  
**" Ils ont pu arriver avant que la barrière ne soit complètement remise, car elle est intact ce soir."**  
****  
" Moi, je ne comprends comment Hayden pourrais y être pour quelque chose ! J'ai toujours été avec elle, pas une fois, je ne l'ai lâché." Fayden était fou de colère et très inquiet, jouant avec la longue-vue de son père.  
  
Personne ne répondit, tous voulaient savoir, mais seule l'intéresser savait ce qui clochait dans les dires de la peste verte. Après quelques minutes de plus de débats, tous retournèrent dans leurs chambres, disant qu'Hayden leurs en dirait plus le lendemain.  
  
Une personne ne rentra pas, marchant sans savoir où aller, regardant simplement le ciel. Un jappement se fit entendre, faisant tourner la tête au jeune garçon.  
  
**" Salut Orthos, tu n'es pas avec ta maîtresse ?"** Il se baissa, caressant doucement l'une des têtes du chien démoniaque. Le démon ne répondit pas un autre aboiement, se calant dans les bras du garçon au cheveu blanc.  
  
**" Allez, viens... Tu n'as pas l'air en forme non plus."** Le chien le suivit dans sa marche, comme s'il veillait sur l'humain. Ils ne surent combien de temps leur ballade dura, mais une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Carlos, le chien alla directement se coucher au pied du lit, fermant les yeux. Le fils de Cruela suivit son exemple et se coucha à son tour, s'endormant en quelques minutes.  
  
Le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde, étant un dimanche, ils n'avaient pas cours, mais l'état de leur amie les inquiétaient.  
  
Audrey fut la première debout, partageant sa chambre avec Talia qui n'était pas vraiment au courant des évènements. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se faire une beauté, allant directement voir son amie. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Hayden était debout, se regardant dans le miroir. Elle ne portait d'une jupe et un soutien-gorge, mais ce qui choqua la brunette fut la marque rouge qui semblait rongée la jeune femme. Elle s'étendait de sa jambe droite jusqu'à son sein gauche n'en passant pas son bras droit.  
****  
" Audrey… J'ai besoin de ton aide... Je sens plus mon bras." La jeune malade semblait calme, ce qui choqua d'autant plus la princesse qui se pressa de couvrir la poitrine d'Hayden avec une couverture.  
****  
"Hay... Il faut vraiment que tu en parles aux autres !"  
  
**" J'ai une solution, mais..."** Elle s'arrêta, regardant une nouvelle fois son corps marqué par le sort. " Je ne peux pas..."  
  
**" Comment ça ?"**  
**  
"La bonne fée m'a expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire... Elle est venue quand je me suis réveillé... Il faut que..."** Ses poings se crispèrent sur la couverture. **" Que la personne que j'aime m'aide à me noyer."**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ~~ Le prochain chapitre dans quelques heures.


End file.
